Everything Wrong with Warriors
by XxShadowcat222xX
Summary: This is basically where I dissect all of the things about Warriors that don't make sense, got messed up along the way, or I don't agree with. Anything goes, because we all know Warriors has many plot holes. An example of this is Mistystar's forgotten family (I'm so confused as to how this even happened). The story is written in the form of a talk show hosted by Bluestar.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything wrong with **

**Warriors**

**Hey! So, I finally got around to uploading something.**

** Yeah, I feel bad. I've had pretty serious writer's block lately. I went through my folder from my past school year, and found an Everything Wrong with Warriors type of deal and decided to write this. I'm also trying really hard to find inspiration for a one-shot for either Warriors or Percy Jackson. I'm trying!**

** Please read the bottom author's note. It explains some about how this story is going to work. **

**P.S. I don't own anything that you may recongnize.**

"Hello everybody! I'm your host, Bluestar, and today we are here to discuss the very important topic of 'Everything Wrong with Warriors!'"

Bluestar stood up from her blue chair and walked over to a smartboard. The smartboard was currently displaying the logo of the show.

"See, with more than one author writing the same book series, some things can get forgotten or messed up. That's what we are going to talk about! My co-workers and I have done research in the books and have found a few things we would like to point out. After some of these, I'll call in a few guest stars to voice their opinions on the matter," Bluestar explained.

Bluestar clicked the corner of the smartboard screen and the first slide flashed up. It read 'Spottedleaf'.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, Spottedleaf is a great medicine cat and when she was alive she was great. But, in the books, after she died she was quite terrible and annoying. She was portrayed as a Mary-Sue in the books, and having known her before the books started, she is no Mary-Sue. I would also like to point out the fact that she was a Mary-Sue in a book about _cats._ Come on,"

"The big issue was the fact that Spottedleaf had what at best could be described as a big crush on Firestar when he was an apprentice. More realistically, it's described as a small crush. Then she feels the need to stick around for the rest of the books, nudging all of the characters on rather unhelpfully. Take the SkyClan books, she was not at all useful in the books," Bluestar peered backstage for a moment.

"Alright, now we're going to call Spottedleaf here and she is going to explain," Bluestar flicked her tail and Spottedleaf appeared in the chair next to the one Bluestar had been previously sitting on.

"Ummmmm where am I?" Spottedleaf said in her annoying sweet voice.

"This is Everything Wrong with Warriors. Welcome to the show. You're guest starring," Bluestar explained, then walked over to her chair. As she neared it, she started coughing. "Spottedleaf, lay off on the perfume, okay?" Bluestar choked out.

"But I smell like strawberries!" Spottedleaf objected.

"Are you sure it wasn't burning monster feet?" Bluestar coughed.

"Just get on with the show!" Spottedleaf exclaimed, exasperated.

After Bluestar briefed Spottedleaf on the topic, Bluestar gave her five minutes to talk about it.

"About the Mary-Sue part, I have a high pitched voice and I smell good. So what? Yeah, I only get in trouble when I'm helping other cats, and I fell in love in a week, but that's not important!" Spottedleaf said.

Bluestar facepawed.

"What?" Spottedleaf asked indignantly.

"That was literally the worst argument I have ever heard. You gave the other side reasons to hate you!" Bluestar yelled.

"But-"

"Just get off the stage."

"I'm not done-"

"Yes you are."

"No-"

Bluestar flicked her tail again and Spottedleaf disappeared.

"Sorry about that! The chatterbox wouldn't shut up! For the record, I think it's true," Bluestar whispered into the camera.

"Anyway, onto the next one!" Bluestar strolled back over to the smartboard.

"Next up is Mistystar's family! That also makes it my family, so you better watch it, authors. Alright, so in the first series, Firestar (who was Fireheart at the time) and Graystripe save Mistystar's (who was Mistyfoot) kits who washed away in the flood. Mistyfoot had four kits. Those kits just sort of… disappeared. It has been confirmed that Reedwhisker is Mistyfoot's son. But, if that is the case, Mistystar showed favoritism when choosing her deputy. However, that is a problem for later. Reedwhisker is a black cat, so he would have to get the genetics somewhere. As far as I know, there have been no black-furred cats in my lineage, so it couldn't have come from my side of the family. Also, the only black-pelted tom in RiverClan at the time of the kits being born was Blackclaw. It is quite commonly known that Mistystar and Blackclaw hate each other. We are also pretty sure that they hated each other before the kits came into play. Therefore, the father still remains a mystery. Now, on to the other three kits. It is rumored that the other kits all died before their first gathering, because that would make sense as to why we never saw them. It has never been confirmed, though, so we don't know," Bluestar finished.

She quickly flicked her tail and Mistystar appeared in the chair.

"Woah!" Mistystar twisted around and did a few karate moves before seeing her mother.

"Oh. Hey, mom," Mistystar said.

"Hello, Mistyfoot. This is Everything Wrong with Warriors and we are discussing the topic of your forgotten family!"

"…Forgotten family?" Mistystar looked confused.

"Yes. Firestar and Graystripe saved your kits. You had four. But, we only know that Reedwhisker is your son. We also don't know who the father is," Bluestar explained.

"Four kits…. Um… Oh dear StarClan, even I don't remember them! How could I not remember my own kits? I'm a terrible mother!" Mistystar wailed. Then she passed out.

"Urrrr, we'll be right back. We're having some… technical difficulties," Bluestar tried to subtly make static noises (It was quite obvious).

"Alright, we're back! To finish off the episode, I would just like to point out something. It's not really a discussion thing," Bluestar cleared her throat.

"Jayfeather's stick. The premise of Jayfeather receiving this stick is a bit weird. Okay, here it goes. Jayfeather's stick was given to him by an old, dead, blind, hairless cat named Rock who's spirit resided is the very same tunnels where Jayfeather's sister faked her death after Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Heathertail all almost died in the underground river after the old, dead, blind, hairless cat did nothing to save them," Bluestar finished.

"That's it for today! But, before we go, I would just like to introduce the crew! We have Mousefur and Longtail manning the cameras. Say hi, guys!"

Mouefur stuck her head into the camera lense.

"I'm only here because I was promised food," Mousefur scowled.

"I'm not blind anymore!" Longtail said cheerily.

"And Leopardstar and Snowfur manning the backstage areas!" Bluestar gestured for them to come out.

They both awkwardly walked over.

Leopardstar stared at the camera, and Snowfur slowly waved. Then they both scrambled off the stage.

"That's it on Everything Wrong with Warriors! Bye!" Bluestar waved as the camera zoomed out.

**Reviews are appreciated! **

** Anyways, if you want to see something talked about in the story, please leave the topic in a review. If you could, lease put the book number and general section of the book in the review also. It could be anything that you have an issue with! I have read all of the books except the manga and the ebooks, so I would appreciate it if you didn't include anything from that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-XxShadowcat222xX-**

**(I'm still going to end that way)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Wrong with Warriors:**

**Chapter 2**

** Hey guys! Shadow here.**

** So, I took all of the suggestions from the reviews and added more! Yup.**

** One reviewer asked about when it said that Mistystar ad Blackclaw hated each other. The books never actually said that they hated each other, but from reading their conversations, they definitely didn't like each other. **

** P.S. I will say it again: I own nothing!**

"I'm your host Bluestar and welcome to Everything Wrong with Warriors!" Bluestar smiled at the camera.

"Today we have some very interesting things to look at, including a zombie (technically! So, to get on with the show, we are going to start with the case of gender swapping!" Bluestar strolled over to the smartboard and clicked over to the first slide.

The slide listed the names of many cats along with pictures of them.

"The Erins aren't exactly good at remembering the genders of minor characters. There have been more than one gender swaps of characters, but for the sake of not going insane, they go by the gender they were of the latest book. To start off on the list, we have my kit, Mosskit! Wait, what? They messed up the gender of my kit? Oh, dear StarClan…" Bluestar shook her head.

"Anyway, in Bluestar's Prophecy, Mosskit was a she-kit. This also remains consistent in Cats of the Clans, where Mosskit is displayed talking to Rock. However, in Forest of Secrets, The Last Hope, and Secrets of the Clans, she is mistakenly mentioned as a guy. It has been confirmed that Mosskit is a girl, but the mistakes have still lead to major confusion. Some people are still convinced Mosskit is a boy, but she isn't," Bluestar peered back over at the smartboard.

"Now we have Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw's issues with getting mixed up about this type of thing go way beyond just a gender reversal. We'll talk about those too. But, first, up until the book Starlight, Rowanclaw was always mistakenly written as a she-cat in the allegiances. Rowanclaw did not have any formal appearances, so the mistake was easily overlooked. In Starlight, the mistake is corrected. The whole issue was due to an error on the editor's part (good job guys). It has also been revealed that Rowanclaw _was _intended to be a tom. On a side note, Vicky has said that the reason Rowanclaw is Tawnypelt's mate is because she felt bad for repeatedly getting his gender wrong," Bluestar finished.

"He has had a few other mistakes like this, although they are not as major. One is being gray in the Tigerstar and Sasha arc, even though he is clearly rowan colored. I don't understand how you mess up the color of a cat that has a color in its _name_. Seriously. Two more things have been an issue, one being that he was mistakenly called Ratscar in The Last Hope. Rowanclaw got called Ratscar? Really? Finally, Blackstar said that Rowanclaw was the one who attacked Lionblaze in The Last Hope, even though that was not him. Frame job in the making?" Bluestar finished.

"So, after going over Rowanclaw's issues, let's move on to the next gender reversal! Sagekit of SkyClan was described as a she-kit in Firestar's Quest, but in SkyClan's Destiny is a tom. It has been confirmed that Sagekit is, in fact, a tom. This was not a huge problem, as Sagekit was a minor character. I'm sure there are other gender reversals, but those are all we have time for today," Bluestar said.

"Now we are going to move on to the confusing topic of Gorsepaw/Gorsetail. In The Darkest Hour, Gorsepaw is killed by Tigerstar as a warning to WindClan. In Dawn, a cat named Gorsetail is one of the captured cats in the Twoleg Den. Gorsetail had not been in any other book, but the allegiances at this time were not very reliable. I would like to note that this Gorsetail is tawny, so it could not be Gorsepaw who came back to life. The name Gorsetail again appears in The Sight. However, this Gorsetail is a pale gray she-cat. Also, she is not in the allegiances of The Sight, but does formally appear. She is listed in the other books, though," Bluestar said.

"I'm not going to call these cats in to guest star because at least one of them is missing. Next up I would like to discuss the stupidity of my clanmates! My kits were named before I took them to RiverClan. I told Oakheart those names, and he kept them. However, no one in my Clan noticed that two cats with the same names as my missing kits who also _looked just like me_ were in RiverClan. For the best hunters in the forest, they sure are oblivious," Bluestar shook her head.

"Finally, we have Heavystep! Heavystep is a RiverClan elder who retired almost immediately after becoming a warrior due to a kidney disease. In Sunrise, Leopardstar states that Heavystep had died because of a greencough outbreak. But, he appears in the allegiances of the entire next series. He does not formally appear again. Between the books Sunrise and the Fourth Apprentice, Heavystep dies again. This time, he stayed dead. I'm going to go ahead and call in Heavystep to talk a bit," Bluestar flicked her tail and Heavystep appeared in the guest chair.

"…What?" Heavystep asked after looking around.

"Welcome to Everything Wrong with Warriors! You're guest starring because you died twice! Do you remember dying twice?

"Ermmmmm…"

"Are you sure?"

"I died once, she-cat. Now can I go back to my nap?" Heavystep retorted tiredly.

"Alright, fine," Bluestar once again flicked her tail and Heavystep disappeared.

"Lazy elders," Bluestar snorted.

"Before we leave, I would like to inform you of a typo! In Into the Wild, Graypaw's name is mistakenly written as Grewpaw!" Bluestar added.

"This has been Everything Wrong with Warriors! See you next time!"

**Lol Grewpaw :D**

** We really need better editors!**

** I'm thinking about adding another host to the show, I just don't know who. Maybe Yellowfang or Mousefur? If you have a suggestion, please review to tell me! No OC's please and thank you. **

** If you have any questions about any of the topics, please put them in a review! **

** Also, if you have suggestions, please add that to a review. **

** Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

** -XxShadowcat222xX-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Wrong with Warriors:**

**Chapter 3**

**It's Shadow here!**

** This is a relatively shorter chapter, but I put in everything I felt like I wanted to say today, so… yeah.**

** On the subject of the other host, I got three suggestions. One was to use Yellowfang, another was to use and evil cat of the tom variety (so any villain besides Mapleshade) or Lionblaze. I don't know which one to use, so leave your opinion in the reviews!**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. **

"Hello and welcome to Everything Wrong with Warriors! I'm your host Bluestar!" Bluestar waved.

"Today we have some very interesting topics to look at, so we might as well get started!" Bluestar stood from her chair and padded to the smartboard.

"To start off the show, we'll be looking at the case of Dovewing's eye color. A lot of cats have the issue of an eye color that keeps changing, but usually it's pretty minor. Dovewing's eyes have been three different colors, and it even goes to the extent of two of the authors having different opinions. In The Fourth Apprentice, Dovewing's eyes are pale gold. Kate has confirmed this eye color on her Facebook page. However, in the rest of the book series, Dovewing's eyes are blue. Vicky has said this is Dovewing's eye color on her own Facebook page. To top it off, Dovewing is shown with green eyes in the Ultimate Guide," Bluestar said.

"Next we have the issue of the oldest cat in ThunderClan. One-eye, the cat said to be the oldest in ThunderClan, is merely an apprentice. Speckletail, Smallear and Halftail are all warriors at this point. This mistake is obviously from the issue of the authors not reading each other's books. On a side note, One-eye has been mistakenly mentioned as a tom once in Fire and Ice." Bluestar stated.

"There have actually been a few instances where a cat was called the other gender once. These are not considered gender reversals, because they are more of a typo. For example, Tigerstar (when he was Tigerclaw) was called female in Forest of Secrets. Yellowfang was referred to as a tom in Fire and Ice. In Fading Echoes, Pinepaw of ShadowClan was referred to as a tom also. To add to that, Applefur of ShadowClan was mistakenly described as a tom. Another occurrence is when Troutstream of RiverClan was called a tom. In The Last Hope, Sunstrike was called a tom," Bluestar finished.

"Because there are so many characters, it's hard to remember which ones have become warriors already. But, this should no longer happen to a cat who received their warrior name _two and a half books ago. _Yup, we are talking about Cinderpelt. She received her medicine cat name in the middle of Forest of Secrets, but is referred to as Cinderpaw once in Rising Storm and once in A Dangerous Path. Not to mention the fact that she had been accidentally referred to as Cinderpelt before she received her full medicine cat name," Bluestar said.

"Some mess ups in the series don't have any explanation besides stupidity on both the author's and the editor's part. This does included the Heavystep issue. Another one is that Lionblaze was mentioned to be standing next to himself in Fading Echoes. Foxleap was mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. In The Last Hope alone, Rock is said to have two different eye colors: blue and white. Dovewing is called 'the Dovewing' in Lionblaze's thoughts. Grammar please. Dovewing is also said to have known Honeyfern, even though Honeyfern died before Dovewing was born," Bluestar said.

"Now, the next issue isn't really an issue with the books, but more with the fans. Hollyleaf was not evil. She killed Ashfur because he tried to kill her and her brothers. She ran into the tunnels to just get away from all of the Clan drama. Besides, you cannot call a cat evil that disappeared yet still watched over her clanmates," Bluestar said.

"To finish off every episode, I will inform you all of a typo! On the official Warriors website, there is a typo on the family tree. For the Into The Wild tree, Thornclaw (Thornkit at the time) was listed as Thorrkit. The mistake was fixed in the next two trees," Bluestar meowed.

"That's it for today! Thanks for watching! See you next time on Everything Wrong with Warriors!"

**For real, stop calling Hollyleaf evil. She's not. **

** Who else thinks it would be really awesome is Thornclaw was secretly Thor? Because that would be cool… I don't know. **

** Please leave suggestions, opinions, and questions in the reviews. **

** (Btw the wrong gender mentions listed weren't the only ones I found.)**

** The authors really need a chart. Like "I killed Applefur. I will put DECEASED on the chart under her name". Problem solved!**

** On another note, I found one-shot inspiration! I might put up one today.**

** This has been a really long AN, so I'll stop now.**

** Bye!**

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything Wrong with Warriors:**

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow here!**

** Okay, so I got a review that made it seem like the reviewer was a little confused as to my intentions with this story. I do not think Warriors is a bad series. Warriors is actually my second favorite book series of all time (preceded by PJO/HoO) and I love the books. I also tend to notice small details that don't quite make sense. What I want to do with this story is voice my opinion and get feedback from other readers (I only have one friend who reads the books in real life, so my options are quite limited). I also want to bring these problems to attention to avoid further confusion among the other readers and writers. Finally, I want to see if those other readers and writers have answers beyond what I currently know, so I can enjoy the books more. That is all I intend to do with this story, not to criticize Warriors and its authors. **

** So this is a medium sized episode, I guess. Around 880 words. That's not including the AN. **

** I hope you guys enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I own none of this. Seriously. **

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Everything Wrong with Warriors! Today we have some very interesting issues with the family tree, mate wise. And other mistakes, including gender mistakes and spelling errors! Let's get started, shall we?" Bluestar looked at the camera, and then turned to face the smartboard.

"First up, we are going to be talking about certain cases of incest, if you will. Now, since the Warriors are cats, they would mate like this is real life. But, it just doesn't seem right in a book where they act so human-like. Not to mention the fact that lots of children read this book. I understand that the family tree can get very jumbled. You also have to factor in that you can trace almost any cat back to their mate, but most of these relationships aren't by blood. It's more of a 'married into the family' type of deal. But, some f the most well-known and well-liked couples are a form of incest," Bluestar explained.

"We'll start with Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Most of these occurrences don't appear on the tree. However, based on information from the wiki and books like Buestar's Prophecy, we can tell that these cats are related. We will start with Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. These two cats are Dustpelt's parents. Robinwing and Fuzzypelt had four kits. Frostfur, Brindleface, Dustpelt and Ravenpaw. A random fact is that Longtail is the son of Robinwing and Patchpelt, making him both Dustpelt's and Graystripe's half -brother. Anyway, Brindleface had two kits with Whitestorm, Ashfur and Ferncloud. This makes Dustpelt Ferncloud's uncle. And yet, they still had seven healthy kits," Bluestar said.

"Another example is Squirrelflight and Ashfur. As previously stated, Ashfur's mother is Brindleface and his father is Whitestorm. However, Ashfur and Ferncloud weren't the only kits either of the two parents had. Brindleface and Redtail had Sandstorm. Sandstorm is Squirrelflight's mother, obviously. Therefore Ashfur is Squirrelflight's half-uncle. I'm just happy that this relationship never happened. No offense, Ashfur," Bluestar apologized quickly.

"Next up we have Whitewing and Birchfall. They are second cousins. Brightheart's mother is Frostfur, and Birchfall's father is Dustpelt. Brightheart and Dustpelt are siblings, making Brightheart and Birchfall cousins. Whitewing is Brightheart's daughter. The child of your cousin is your second cousin."

"The most serious case of this is actually Graystripe's parents. Graystripe's parents have been confirmed and disconfirmed, so we aren't exactly sure of his parents. If Willowpelt and Patchpelt are his parents, it would be sort of… bad. Willowpelt and Patchpelt are siblings. Imagine only having one set of grandparents, and not because one set died."

"A few more cases of these relationships are more of the fan's opinions or hints we are picking up from the way these cats interact. If Foxleap and Rosepetal ever became mates, this would be another case of the 'mates with my uncle' deal. Rosepetal's father is Spiderleg, who is Foxleap's brother."

"Some fans want Whitewing and Ashfur to become mates (Why? I have absolutely no idea). However, this would be the same case as with Birchfall. Brightheart is Whitewing's mother; Frostfur is Brightheart's mother. Ashfur's mother is Brindlface, who's sister is Frostfur. Therefore, Whitewing and Ashfur are second cousins."

"That wraps up all of the incest cases for this episode. We will now be moving on to the gender errors of the family tree. Two of Ferncloud and Dustpelt's deceased kits were marked as the wrong gender on the family tree. The tree they were on was the updated The Sight family tree. Both Hollykit and Larchkit were listed as male, even though they are both girls. I don't understand how someone could mess up the gender of a cat named Hollykit.

"On the same tree where Thornkit was spelled as Thorrkit, Brackenkit was misspelled as Brackerkit. Also, Brackerkit was right above Thorrkit. Maybe their keyboard messed up, because the r key is nowhere near the n key," Bluestar said.

"Next we have Tawnypelt. When she was a kit, she was pale ginger. For the rest of the series, she was tortoiseshell. Not to mention that she was a tabby in A Dangerous Path. She has also been mistakenly described as being pale bracken, brown, and tawny colored (which you'd think she would be, but maybe Goldenflower is just color-blind). Another fact is that on her wiki page she has 13 pictures of what she could look like, when most normal cats have 3 to 4," Bluestar said.

"The last thing I would like to bring to your attention is how many forbidden love stories we had with the darn ThunderClan medicine cats. Let's start with Spottedleaf. She had a crush on Firestar and then she died (I have to say it, YAY). Next was Yellowfang. She was in love with Raggedstar and had Brokenstar. Then came Cinderpelt. We all know she and Littlecloud liked each other, it was rather obvious. Next were Leafpool and Crowfeather, who had Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Lastly, Jayfeather and his stick. Wait, what? Pffff I didn't say that…" Bluestar trailed off.

"As per usual, we're going to end off with a typo. On page 63 of Into the Wild, the word spinning is misspelled to read spinnning." Bluestar mewed.

"That wraps up this episode of Everything Wrong with Warriors! See you next time!"

**Spinnning. Pfffffffffff.**

** I wish they would DROP THE FORBIDDEN MEDICINCE CAT RELATIONSHIPS ALREADY!**

** GOSH. **

** For real though, it's getting annoying. **

** Please leave suggestions, questions, and opinions in the reviews! They are much appreciated. **

** On the subject of the host, I'm still deciding who I want it to be. I'm leaning towards Yellowfang, but I also like the ideas of using Crowfeather or Jayfeather. So, which grumpy cat should I use?**

** Anyway, bye!**

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything Wrong with Warriors:**

**Chapter 5**

** Hey guys!**

** I'm sorry about the wait, I'm currently on vacation. The past four days I've been cramming in youtube and video games. I'm going camping in Yellowstone National Park and other various camp grounds for the next 11 out of 16 nights. The wifi that I can get from my phone is enough to use the internet but really isn't enough for youtube or video games. So, yeah. Sorry.**

** So about Mistyfoot's family. I'm perfectly aware that a gray tabby could have a black furred kitten without a black colored cat anywhere in the lineage. But, based on the Erins other cat genetics, someone in the lineage would have to have black fur. They don't exactly know these things. And I've always pictured Bluestar, Mistyfoot and Stonefur as more of a Burmese cat, with actual blue-gray fur. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing here. **

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to another episode of Everything Wrong with Warriors! I'm your host, Bluestar, and I would like to welcome my new co-star, Yellowfang!" Bluestar gestured over to Yellowfang, who had been sitting in the guest chair eating a mouse.

"Mmmphff mgh," Yellowfang waved.

"For StarClan's sake, spit out the mouse!" Bluestar rolled her eyes.

Yellowfang spit the mouse on the ground and then smirked at Bluestar.

"Happy now?" Yellowfang asked snootily.

"That was not what I meant," Bluestar glared.

"Anyway, welcome! I'm going to let Yellowfang talk about this first case, so take it away, Yellowfang!" Bluestar exclaimed.

"Fine. Some cats in the series have very questionable names. For one, Dustpelt's father was named Fuzzypelt. Also, Furzepelt from the later series. Newtspeck, Hollowbelly, Loudbelly, and Heavystep all have weird names. We don't really know why the Erins thought these names were good ideas, but we are asking them to never do it again. You don't know how many times I hear these cats complaining because their names are ridiculous," Yellowfang droned.

"Show some emotion, would ya?" Bluestar nudged Yellowfang.

"I don't DO emotion," Yellowfang said with a completely straight face.

"Well then," Bluestar scowled.

"Next we have the issue of the ThunderClan leaders. Most ThunderClan leaders were the previous leader's apprentice. Bluestar was Sunstar's apprentice. Firestar was Bluestar's apprentice. Bramblestar was Firestar's apprentice. If this pattern is going to keep happening, I truly feel sorry for ThunderClan. Imagine Berrystar, the stumpy-tailed leader of ThunderClan," Bluestar shook her head while Yellowfang chuckled.

"What?" Bluestar sniffed.

"Berrystumpytailstar," Yellowfang laughed. Bluestar stared for a moment, then burst out laughing too.

"Alright, how gave them catnip?" Leopardstar yelled from backstage.

There was more laughter from behind the cameras, and Mousefur and Longtail looked at the screen.

"We'll be right back. Enjoy this picture of Tigerstar in a skirt," Mousefur said, and the picture came up.

A minute later, Yellowfang and Bluestar were back on screen, with barely concealed laughter on their faces.

"Next is an issue with the drought in the Fourth Apprentice. In the book, the Moonpool wasn't dried up. According to the other books, the stream that is the border between ThunderClan and WindClan is fed by the Moonpool. But, the stream was dried up during the drought, which makes absolutely no sense. If the Moonpool had water, the stream had water. Basic logic," Bluestar said.

"Now, we're going to do what we call a Counseling Session. Many warrior cat couples are messed up, and we're going to talk about them," Yellowfang said.

"First is Feathertail and Crowfeather. Personally, I just have a problem in general with both of these cats, but that's not the point. They were a terrible couple. Feathertail was nice all of the time and Crowfeather was so mean to everyone. Not to mention the fact that they barely knew each other yet Feathertail was convinced that she died for Crowfeather and Crowfeather only. Crowfeather basically made Feathertail forget about Stormfur, which is not okay," Yellowfang finished.

"We're also going to discuss the bad fan ships. If you like one of these, I'm sorry, but you need a new favorite couple. One of these are Briarlight and Jayfeather. This couple is actually pretty realistic, except for Half-Moon getting in the way. Apparently, another is Ashfur and Scourge. What the heck… Yup, I read it right. Dear StarClan, that's horrible. I'm really not sure why this one is a thing. Whitewing and Hawkfrost. No, just no. Whitewing knows so much better than that. And we have another one with Hawkfrost. Oh, look at that. Leafpool and Hawkfrost. Blech. No. Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost? Come on, really?" Yellowfang sighed.

"We have 6 more. The next is Hollyleaf and… Sol? Ewwwwww… Okay, I'm getting a feeling that people are just running out of ships and came up with this. Now we have Hollyleaf (again?!) and Breezepelt? They're half siblings, for StarClan's sake! That one gets and absolutely not! Hollyleaf and Ashfur? Yeah, that'd never happen. He tried to kill her, she _did _kill him. Lionblaze and Icecloud? Well, it's not the most ridiculous thing ever, and frankly it's less weird than Lionblaze and Cinderheart… Lionblaze and Breezepelt?! You've got to be kidding me! Again, they're half siblings! Jayfeather and Breezepelt? Ahhhh!" Bluestar quickly looked away. Yellowfang was staring at the wall.

"Lastly, I would like to discuss the 'You saved me! I'll be your mate' deal. This doesn't happen too often, but when it does, I want to throw by book at the dumb mates," Yellowfang said.

"To end off the episode, we'll do a typo. Sometime, the fresh-kill pile was called the fresh-kill pie!"

"This has been Everything Wrong with Warriors!" Yellowfang said.

"See you next time!"

** Sorry about the shorter chapter again. I just wrote everything I wanted to, so I ended it.**

** On the bright side, I included Yellowfang! She's my second favorite Warriors character, so I just had to. Who's my favorite? Hollyleaf. So don't call her evil. **

** Thanks for reading! Please put suggestions, opinions and questions in the reviews! I'll try to address them all in the next chapter. **

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


End file.
